castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/DPS - Damage Per Second
DPS is Damage per Second and refers to the total output of damage every second. DPS is used as a baseline to compare heroes because they attack at varying speeds based on their attack speed and what skills and/or talents may be active. There are 3 main conditions to consider for calculations, they are: *Am I looking for DPS vs a single target or multiple? *Is there a damage cap? *Is the damage cap being reached by everyone I am trying to compare? The best provider of DPS in almost any circumstance when you have a group of heroes is Pumpkin Duke. His skill makes heroes attack more often AND for more damage. The impact increasing his skill adds is beyond comparison. I recently had a team Stun locking Boss 3 and dealing 82 million damage in 3 minutes with a 7/9 PD. I upgraded his skill to 8/9 and that otherwise identical team now deals the full 120 million damage and it does it in 2 minutes instead of 3! The other attack buff heroes Cupid and Druid can also have large affects on overall DPS of a given team. None of these 3 heroes will be compared and all 3 are standouts in any DPS team. PD and Cupid are far superior to Druid in this regard. Single Target DPS with a damage cap: Is the total amount of damage over time to a specific enemy. This figure is important because it allows you to choose the best heroes for tasks where you need to deal the most damage to a very specific enemy in the shortest amount of time. There are a few instances where this is particularly relevant in Castle Clash: * Boss Fights. * Team Dungeons. Often however, when people are looking for heroes that excel at Single target DPS they are already assuming that damage is reaching a cap. The Buffing heroes’ effects are often taken for granted. When your heroes are hitting the cap for damage (which is almost always the case in Boss Fights or Team Dungeons), your heroes have similar attack speeds and you are looking to make hero selections based on the highest single target DPS; The best DPS heroes, in order, are: #Snowzilla: This little beast hits 100% of the time, every 0.5s during his proc. His Proc lasts 4 seconds and has a 4s cooldown meaning in every 6 second cycle his Proc hits 12 times! (8 times per proc) for 35k each time for a staggering 420,000 damage. #Santa Boom: Santa hits 10 times with his proc and his proc has a 7 second cooldown for 300k total damage per proc. #Immortep: Immortep’s skill hits 20% of time time every 0.2 seconds at an average of once per second for 6 seconds with a 6 second cooldown. The first hit is always successful, so during a 6 second cycle he hits on average 6.8 times for 238,000 damage! #Vlad Dracula: Vlad’s Proc hits 30% of the time every 0.4 seconds for 6 seconds with a 6 second cooldown. He also hits 100% of the time with the first hit. He hits for an average of 5.2 times per 6 second cycle for 182,000 damage. There are 2 other heroes that are interesting: # Orksbane: Orksbane is special in Team Dungeons because he can not be stunned and has no skill cooldown. This just means he does slightly more single target DPS than any other hero at the damage and speed cap. # The rest of the heroes are pretty comparable for single target DPS whenyou are reaching the damage cap. Single Target DPS where there is no damage cap: This applies to HBM II and mainly to HBM N, O and P. This is what is important if you’re trying to get to the level where you can farm these HBM tiers. For HBM Q+ the sheer multitude of Legendary heroes means you need to focus on multi-target DPS. You can never make a perfect comparison because heroes with no cooldown benefit from higher PD and Cupid skill levels. Also higher % buffs on skills equate to higher amplification of Inscription buffs too. The timing of PD, Cupid and Druid procs is relevant also. We have simplified it by making a few assumptions, this will give slower heroes a small bias vs faster ones and give heroes with a cooldown a small bias compared to ones without a cooldown. Worth noting that with Cupid, Druid and PD procing, potentially multiple times(except Cupid) the actual damage you will see will be quite a bit higher than in this example: We will compare 7/9 heroes uncapped at level 160 with a basic Crest set (Stone Skin 1/5) and Inscriptions at 80. We’ll also assume each hero is affected by a proc from a 7/9 PD and that all heroes have the same, 1000ms base attack speed (there are some small differences but under a single 7/9 Pd proc it doesn’t matter much). # Succubus. Even being disadvantaged by assumption bias, Succubus is king of the hill for single target DPS. Succubus’s damage is based on the enemies max HP. At 4/9 she procs for over 1 million damage vs the boss on HBM-P AND I’ve had her proc twice before my Vlad’s proc has even ended in HBM-P. If the boss is your only problem, she will solve it. #Snowzilla, good old frosty hits the single target 8 time’s during his proc not counting his normal attack and has decent attack. Under these conditions SZ hits for 8031 per hit and procs for a total of 162643 damage! He also has the valuable Slow down affect attached to his proc as well as an impressive buff from his skill. #Ninja hits for 9405 and procs for 61133 damage. #Vlad Dracula hits for 9266 and procs for a total damage of 51892 damage. #Immortep hits for 7397 damage and procs for 45865 damage. #Santa Boom hits for 9423 damage and procs for 40521 damage. Multi target DPS where there is a damage cap: This one is simple; Max number of targets multiplied by the average number of hits per proc gives you your answer. There isn’t a game mode where multitarget DPS exists where there is a damage cap. There is some consideration to be given to certain multitarget DPS heroes on Storm Mesa 4, it is covered on the Team Dungeon page. Generally the best heroes will be the general best multi-target DPS heroes. Multi target DPS where the is no damage cap: The average number of hits ( number of targets multiplied by average number of hits per target) is a very significant number but also the attack stat of the hero is very important. The best hero can be dependent on quite a few variables so we will tier the heroes based on their general performance in the damage dealing stakes during HBM, the game mode where multi target DPS is most important: #Vlad Dracula and Santa Boom: These guys are the reason we can’t have nice things. Both of them can and often do hit an exceptional number of enemies and for massive damage. #Moltanica, Minotaur Chieftain. Both hit for large damage to many targets. #Immortep, Orksbane. Immo can hit 5 targets each hit and hits an average of 6 times per proc for 30 hits per proc. Orksbane can hit up to 20 targets and has higher Attack. #Spirit Mage, Grizzly Reaper, Thunder God. All hit multiple targets for significant overall damage. Recreated by: Knightraven Category:Blog posts